


“Let me help you”

by bxbashake



Category: Outlast (Video Games), Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Miles has nightmares for the 100th time, Prototype 2 doesn’t exist in this fic, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbashake/pseuds/bxbashake
Summary: Miles Upshur has been trying to get more dirt on Murkoff after escaping from Mount Massive recently thanks to the help of the nano swarm,but somewhere along his research, he found out a corporation named Gentek has been getting help from Murkoff and Miles wants to know why, so he tracks down Alex Mercer to help him find out more about it all.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Miles Upshur
Kudos: 17
Collections: Games





	1. Contact

**Author's Note:**

> I’m updating this on the weekends :))

All Miles wanted was to expose Murkoff for the atrocious things they’ve done to their patients, abusing and experimenting on them, thank god he had the evidence for it, he went through hell and back to get it, he thought he was done for good when he was shot, but thanks to the nano swarm, he was able to survive and escape that awful place. It’s been a couple of months since he escaped, he was digging more and more on Murkoff and found something introduced. Apparently Murkoff would send their patients to a corporation in New York called Gentek. The corporation was founded by a Dr. Raymond McMullenin the 1980’s. McMullen hired a team of young scientists to help create a project he was working on called “The Blacklight project”. The group was led by a Dr. Alexander J Mercer, who McMullen hires right after he got his doctorate from Columbia University. By the looks of his research, Miles knew the motherfuckers were using the patients as lab rats to see how well it was perfected and by the lab results it wasn’t going well.  
Maybe Miles could have a word with Mercer, maybe give him some evidence on how Gentek and Murkoff are working together and show what they do with the project they were working on.

To:AlexanderJMercer@gmail.com  
From:MilesUpshur@gmail.com

Subject: I can help you 

“Dr.Mercer,  
My name is Miles Upshur, I wanted to talk to you face to face or on phone so we can discuss about your current place and the many secrets that I would like to share with you and if you have any information that I can take about your work place that might help me with my investigation, please answer as soon as possible.Here’s my number or email me:  
(202)824-1312.”

“Now we wait for an answ-“  
‘bing’  
“Wow that was quick”

To:MilesUpshur@gmail.com  
From:AlexanderJMercer@gmail.com

Subject:re:Information 

“Mr.Upshur,  
If you really want information on Gentek,then you will have to meet me in New York, we can meet up by Penn Station and I will guide you to a safe place for us to talk face to face. I really hope you do have some good information for me , Mr.Upshur, please don’t make me regret my decision, Here is my number: (212) 865-6123  
Sincerely,Alex Mercer”

“Well I guess I’m heading to New York next, I could use a little vacation away from Murkoff, guess I’ll start packing now....”

And the journey begins.


	2. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Miles is staying at a motel after a long hour drive, he decides to do more research on Mercer and the results of what Miles found on Mercer have made him doubt on whether he should see him or not....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Chapter 2 is here! :) I hope you guys enjoy this one better than the first one!

It’s exactly 12am, Miles had only made a couple of stops hoping to at least find a motel or something to stay in.He can’t believe he’s actually going to New York just for some information but he wants to make sure Murkoff doesn’t hurt anyone else every again.  
After a couple of more pit stops, Miles was finally able to find a motel he could stay in for the night, he also ended up finding himself at the nearest McDonald’s after not eating for a few hours.

After taking a few bites out of his food and settling in, Miles decided it was time to get some shut eye, he needed to leave early in the morning , but before he could fall his sleep, he wanted to now more about Mercer, is he still working there, did he quit? So many questions that need an answer.  
He opened his laptop and looked up Mercer from Gentek’s database. Thank god Waylon thought him how to hack into stuff like this or he would’ve been completely lost.’ BINGO! a file!’ Miles opened up the file and started reading through it.  
DR. ALEXANDER J MERCER AGE:30 NO LONGER APART OF BLACKLIGHT PROJECT CAUTION: IF HE IS SEEN PLEASE STAY AWAY, HE IS CONSIDERED DANGEROUS 

“dangerous? wonder what the bastard did?” as Miles continued to read about Mercer to more worried he became. Apparently Mercer took a vile of the virus and was trying to perfect it after finding out Gentek was doing with it, he was cornered by a military group called Blackwatch to surrender the vial but instead of surrendering the vial, Mercer ended smashing it and releasing the virus before being shot at multiple times. “why does that so familar...oh yeah that happened to me!”  
Gentek thought Mercer was dead but upon further examination, he was brought to life by what appeared to be samples of the Blacklight virus. The Blacklight virus made Mercer an unstoppable killing machine, he had the ability to run almost as fast as a cheetah, jump higher than any normal human would and can disguise himself as any person that he “consumes”, with video footage of Mercer bringing down an entire helicopter and a couple of tanks all together. Maybe Mercer is dangerous, Maybe Miles should head back, he doesn’t want Mercer to eat him or anything of the sort! “Maybe i should go back home.....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be a while for me to make but I hope you enjoy this chapter!


End file.
